


Revenge is Sweet

by Lamamu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Ruby (Supernatural), F/M, Hostage Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamamu/pseuds/Lamamu
Summary: Ruby was never, ever truly gone... and now it's payback time.Just a one shot idea that came into my head. She IS a demon, after all.





	Revenge is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on this random thing that popped into my head last night!
> 
> And thank you for reading it.
> 
> Feedback on this would be awesome. Please.

She circled the bed with a dangerous glint in her eyes, long dark tresses falling over her shoulders in waves, cascading down her spine to hang in loose curls just above her waist. She should have it tied back for the fun she was about to have.. But the lure of the blood and the anticipation was too high for her to bother. That, and she liked getting her hands dirty.

Eyes flashed black when the man tied to the filthy mattress woke up and struggled uselessly at the ties that bound him. Horror crept into his eyes. The demon smiled mercilessly down at him as he recognised her, and the situation that he was in finally dawned. 

“Did you miss me?”

Sam Winchester. Finally. After all these years Ruby was going to get her revenge. For over almost a decade she had plotted, hiding out in Purgatory, waiting for her time to strike. When the chance came for her to escape, she’d hitched a ride with the Leviathans that had taken hold of that stupid, clueless angel Castiel and made a new deal of her own, working with them from time to time to secure towns, bring people in and /anything/ else that made her wicked heart burn with glee and the desire for more.

It was all for one end. To allow her to get back into the position to do what she did best. It didn’t take her long to convince Lucifer to give her another chance, not when she pointed out that /her/ mission had actually succeeded, and it was that fool Alistair that had miscalculated. The dark lord had been lenient at that point, and had listened to her plans with greed in his eyes. After all, it was his goal too.

Convince Sam Winchester to say yes. He didn’t care how she did it, as long as he was delivered and ready to go. The sweet, sweet promise of the dark lord’s favour while he was wearing Sam as his vessel only made her more determined to succeed by  _ any _ means necessary.

Ruby rather thought it was like having her cake and eating it too.

Pulling herself out of her reverie, Ruby continued her circle, pausing now and then to check a restraint or drag an immaculate fingernail along one of Sam’s denim clad legs, ignoring his questions and demands. Typical of him really. From everything she’d heard he was like this now. 

Harder. Faster. Stronger. Smarter.

But Ruby had done her homework. At heart he was the same man he was way back then, and it was  _ that _ man that she appealed to, approaching him in that pale, helpless little meatsuit, drawing him in with fluttering eyelashes, a touch here, a hint there. He wasn’t Dean, not one to fall for just a pretty face and try to get into her pants without a moment’s thought. No. Ruby had engaged his  _ mind _ this time, taking days,  _ weeks _ to lure the wary hunter in. The fact that Sam had been sexually attracted to the pitiful girl she’d taken control of was secondary. Sticking the needle in his neck while he was licking his way down the meatsuit’s chest was… invigorating.

And now here he was, and here  _ she _ was, back in her favourite body. The one she had been the most successful with, as far as he was concerned. All part of the deal with Lucifer, having this one recreated. She left the discarded one on the floor in plain view just so Sam  _ truly _ understood the predicament he was now in.

Ruby picked up her old blade and examined it with a sense of nostalgia that she wasn’t expecting. It was like being reunited with an old friend.. If she’d had any to care about. She stuck the blade into the tip of one finger and hissed as the glyph covered steel sparked as it cut into her skin, causing a drop of blood to well up, shining crimson in all of it’s coppery scented glory.

“I see you’re as faithful as ever.” 

Her voice was low, crooning. And still she ignored the struggling man on the table, simply shooting him a glance every now and then to make sure he was watching. Sure enough, now that he had fallen silent his hazel eyes followed her movements. Ruby couldn’t quite figure out the expression that was behind them, aside from shock. But then, she didn’t really care.

Rubbing her thumb and forefinger together to smear the blood over her skin, Ruby exhaled in perverse satisfaction and smiled again. If things went her way soon she’d be bathing in it.

But, first things first. In a sharp, business like manner the demon climbed over the bed, and without further ado positioned herself so that she was straddled across Sam’s lap, the knife in one hand. She could see it in his eyes then, the memories of her sitting just like this, naked and riding his cock while he was high on her blood.

Good times.

But this time it wasn’t about sex. This time it was about something far, far worse. For Sam anyway. This time it was about revenge. Ruby hadn’t failed the first time and she wasn’t about to start now.

Holding up the blade so that Sam could see it, Ruby sliced across her palm with a wicked grin, this time ignoring the pain that came when the blade designed to kill demons split her skin. Blood welled, and she brought her bloody hand to her mouth, running her tongue along the slit, lapping it up with a couple of self satisfied moans as the tang of the blood, /her/ blood hit her taste-buds. Her eyes went to the Winchester tied to the bed beneath her, and with a smirk Ruby leaned forward and gripped his jaw in her clean hand, forcing his mouth open with her demonic strength. The other hand hovered above his parted lips and she watched in grim satisfaction as her blood dripped quickly from her palm and into Sam’s mouth, sinking in, mingling with his saliva and sliding down his throat.

“Good boy Sam.” She breathed in a low, almost seductive tone, bringing her mouth close to his. She licked at her palm again, coating her lips in blood and pressed them to his with another wicked grin, making sure that he got another dose of her blood when her tongue invaded his mouth. It wasn’t sexual, it was just the best way to make sure that first dose went down without him spitting it up again. The hand that had been holding his jaw slid down and gripped his throat, urging him to swallow.

“Just like old times, hey baby?”

Leaning back, Ruby slid off Sam’s lap without another word, and without looking back she walked over to the table filled with the torture implements she had set up earlier. Knives, a gun, thin metal rods. All there for her to use if she needed them.

She didn’t think it would be necessary. With Sam Winchester, there were other ways to get inside his mind.

Ruby was just getting started.


End file.
